Harry potter and the unknown truth
by narutozb1199
Summary: harry gets sick of how things have been from his first year of Hogwarts up till now, he decides to show the real him, someone most know very little of. (starts 3rd year) so harry and the one of the very few he truly trust, begins a new adventure


Harry had awoken early in the morning when he heard a knock on his door, "freak, get down here this instant, it's Dudley's birthday, so you better not burn any the food or so help me,. You won't be allowed to come out from your room for the entire week, just be glad to get scraps of food, you got that boy. Harry quickly getting dress and up, putting on his glasses, he walked to the closest and grabbed a drawer that was hidden and acted as part of the closest, inside it was his wand, for you see harry was not normal, he was a wizard and a famous one at that, because of this his aunt and uncle hated him, they hated anything that dealt with magic and knew what he was. The only reason he was even living with them was because of something he didn't really remember when he was 18 months, a dark wizard that went by the name of Voldemort and it cost him his parents' life, why he didn't know. not only that but he got a letter to attend Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft, his aunt and uncle kept him from getting the letter and so many of the same letter came, his uncle blocked the mailbox, but it only got worst soon there were letters flying everywhere, harry thought it was funny, his uncle looked like a dancing pig trying to stop all the letters, they burned the letters before he could keep any and moved out until things had settled down, it was there when Hagrid came, the grounds keeper of Hogwarts, he was also a half giant, he had taken him to Diagon alley here he bought his books that was on his list along with a few other books not that anyone else needed to know, he got his wand from Olivander, his wand was made from a feather of a phoenix who had apparently gave only a single more feather and that was in the wand that gave him the scar, making the wand the brother wand, Hagrid had gotten him an owl, he named it Hedwig, he had felt a connection to the owl, he didn't know what, but he knew there was something there.

He then proceeded to get the other items on the list needed on his list and a few extra for things like extra potion set and thing that took his liking. He went to Hogwarts, school of wizardry and witchcraft, in his first year when he was eleven years old, he met his first friend, Ron Weasley who was more of a git then his enemy Malfoy, he had met Malfoy during his trip in Diagon alley at Florish and Blots for his books, he knew instantly that he brought trouble, so he ignored Malfoy, he met Malfoy again on the train which he had found rather suspicious when miss Weasley had yelled out that she couldn't remember where platform 10 and 3 quarters suppose to be, she has 5 or 6 kids and had been on it many times herself, how can you forget, Malfoy had tried becoming friends with him, but failed as he had insulted Ron which he didn't really care that he did, but rather Hermione that he insulted badly that made him turn Malfoy down., he had met Hermione on the train, she was helping Neville, another good friend of his who had lost his toad, Neville was a bit short and shy, but he seemed like the good kind of person to be friends. Ron didn't care for anything but eating sleeping, quidditch ,and chess, so he used Ron as an excuse to do only average grade homework and hide his knowledge, unfortunately he had some luck when Snape his suppose worst enemy and professor Flitwick found out, by complete accident, they found his rough draft of his homework when he had left it in the great hall, and knew and realized what he was doing they started purposely giving him passes to be past time or go see them during another time to help improve his knowledge, when he told them that he was suspicious of Dumbledore, they explained that Dumbledork has been manipulating people and gaining power over the years and that they couldn't stop him, this had confirmed his suspicions about dumb-as-a-door messing with his life, the Dursleys, the challenges in his first year, how can challenges that first years can get through is suppose to protect a powerful stone, it was all to test him, he had to know about Quirrel being possessed. The same thing happened in his second year, fighting a basilisk, tom riddle's spirit coming back through a diary, also known as Voldemort. It all made sense now, Dumbledore wanted to control him, Dumbledore was going to either die or be close to dying in the next few years, and with his friends and some help It will Happen.

On Halloween, people had enjoyed the feast, EXCEPT for him, not only was it the day his parents died which everyone seemed to have forgotten. Not only that, but Ron had insulted Hermione with badly, sometimes I think he's worst then Malfoy, Hermione was upset by Ron and went crying in the girls bathroom, professor Quirrel ran in the great hall screaming troll in the dungeon and then fainted, that was just sad, I mean who really would run and faint like a girl as Hermione had been too upset with Ron, she didn't know about the troll, so HE dragged Ron with him to save Hermione, he literally jumped on the troll's back and stuck his wand up the troll's nose, sense that time, they were the best of friends. Hermione granger, Hermione was one of the nicest people and he'd have probably have died by now if it wasn't for her saving his life, he was glad he met such a beautiful person, a kind, gentle person, he would be happy knowing she was safe, but she was stubborn and went to come to his side. What was he thinking HE WAS IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE GRANGER, he didn't know what she thought of him, besides a good friend if even that. He and Herminie did research also went through traps for the world famous blood red stone made by Nicholas Flamel and at the end he had to fight professor quarrel with him willing be possessed by Voldemort , in second year, students got petrified including his best friend, doing research with her and found out it was a basilisk.

Normally if you look into its eyes, you would die, but the students only saw the reflection of the beast. Therefore they only got petrified and can be cured later on In the year with a certain potion/plant that had not been fully grown towards the end of the year, harry had discovered the location of the chamber of secrets which ended up being in a girls bathroom and could only be unlocked by parsletoung , where Ron and the fraud Lockhart, his DADA teacher tried running away and when he and Ron blocked him, he tried using the memory spell and backfired on him as he was using ron's wand which was broken and backfired on him. In the end Lockhart had erased his own memory after they all went down along a giant pipe leading to the chamber of secrets. He met tom riddle in who was absorbing Ginny weasly's life force, the sorting hat had somehow ended up in the chambers with a sword, he jumped and climbed the walls trying to avoid the basilisk, Dumbledore's phoenix had cad come to him, started crying on harry healing his wounded arm, made from fighting the basilisk, he had broken a tooth from the beast and stabbed it right through the roof top of it's head killing the beast. It turned out the basilisk was controlled by Voldemort or known as tom riddle when he was in school, absorbing the life force of a Ginny Weasley, Ron's brother to bring him back to life, harry toke a basilisk fane and stabbed a journal of tom's that held part of his soul, destroying tom in his spirit form and saving Ginny from a deadly fate . and that so far is the story of Harry's life.

hphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph phphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph hphphphphphphp

It was the first day back at the dursly's household, his aunt had given him a list of choirs for him to do which was normal, his aunt and uncle along with dudly decided to go out to eat, leaving him in the household with the warning that if a single scrap of food was missing, then he be punish severely, he was use to it, so he just started on the choirs. clean the bathroom, remove the weeds, clean all the rooms and more, had to get it done before the dursly's got back or he'd be punish as if it had matter he's going to be busy this summer, that's for sure, taking the next couple hours to get the choirs done, he went to his room and grabbed a quill and parchment.

Dear grimhook, I would like to inform you that I will be coming over for a meting with silver blade and will have a need for transportation if you will, I also would like a to know a few things.

what properties do I own if I do own any,

who is in charge of my accounts, fiancés, asserts and such

is it possible for me to be emancipated during the time with you, there are a few things I also wish to speak with in private

let the gold pass through and your enemies die in pain filled with greed

sign

harry potter


End file.
